Sexy Trap
by ReQuiEM40
Summary: Castle a encore désobéi a Beckett ! Elle va lui donner une petite leçon dont il se souviendra longtemps...


**Un grand merci a Charlène alias ludmilla, qui se reconnaîtra, qui a été ma correctrice et qui a trouvé le titre (titre que vous retrouverez par la suite dans une petite série d'OS ;))**

* * *

><p><strong>~~ <span>SEXY TRAP<span>** ~~

Le tintement de la cloche de l'ascenseur du département des crimes majeurs du 12ème commissariat de New York retentit. Lorsque les portes s'entrouvrirent, apparurent deux visages bien connus des services de police New Yorkais. Ces deux personnages n'étaient autre que l'écrivain fougueux et intrépide Richard Castle et la non moins sexy detective Kate Beckett et leur réputation n'était plus à faire dans ce milieu !

Leurs collègues, les detectives Ryan et Esposito levèrent les yeux vers eux pour y apercevoir une scène assez cocasse...

« Heureusement que je vous avais dit de rester dans la voiture Castle! » s'exclama l'inspectrice.

« Oui je sais la prochaine fois je vous écouterai! » rétorqua l'écrivain, qui semblait avoir des difficultés à marcher.

Esposito et Ryan vinrent à leur rencontre d'un pas pressé.

« God Bro ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Esposito avec un air surpris.

« Et bien figurez-vous que Monsieur l'écrivain a décidé de me donner un coup de main dans l'arrestation d'un suspect dangereux... et il y a laissé des plumes » expliqua l'inspectrice, avec un petit air satisfait et moqueur sur le visage.

« Castle ta chemise est pleine de sang! » remarqua Ryan très surpris.

Castle se tenait planté la, dans le couloir, les cheveux ébouriffés, sa chemise toute froissée et déchirée, imprégnée de petites taches de sang. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air un tantinet blasé. L'inspectrice Kate Beckett se tenait à ses côtés, elle plissait les lèvres et baissait la tête tout en fourrant les mains dans ses poches pour éviter de pouffer de rire en contemplant le spectacle qu'offrait l'écrivain a tout le commissariat.

« Vous m'expliquez? » s'impatienta Esposito.

« Notre cher detective en herbe a poursuivi le suspect dans un parc et a fini... dans les orties et les ronces » ricana Beckett.

« C'est le métier qui rentre Monsieur la Star des soirées mondaines! » se moqua Ryan.

« Oui enfin le problème c'est que sous les fourrés, il y avait du verre pilé provenant sans doute des restes de bouteille que certaines personnes sans gêne ont laissé la après une soirée arrosée! » ajouta Beckett.

« Bon! Vous comptez tous rester plantés la a me regarder comme si je sortais d'un zoo ou vous allez me chercher une trousse à pharmacie? » grogna Castle, blessé dans sa fierté masculine.

« Oh! Le pauvre petit chou il a peur de garder des cicatrices de cette mésaventure sur son petit corps d'athlète! » ironisa Esposito.

Castle serra les poings en entendant les railleries de ses camarades et soupira fortement si bien que Beckett se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle brisa ce moment de taquinerie collectif en tapant des mains comme pour secouer les deux acolytes et les remettre au travail.

« Allez les gars! Fini les moqueries! Vous avez du boulot il me semble? » ordonna Beckett.

« Ouais ouais! M'enfin qui va s'occuper de Castle? Il faut le soigner avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang? » s'exclama Esposito.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je m'occupe du grand blessé... Où est la trousse de premières urgences? » demanda Beckett.

« Je crois qu'elle est dans l'Aquarium dans un des tiroirs sous le miroir magique » répondit Ryan.

« Parfait! Castle par ici, on va désinfecter tout ça! » indiqua Beckett en prenant le bras de l'écrivain.

Elle le conduisit vers la pièce sombre du ''miroir magique'' qui, en temps normal, servait à suivre les interrogatoires. Ryan et Esposito suivirent des yeux le couple qui s'introduisit dans la salle obscure. Esposito avait un petit sourire en coin et tourna la tête vers son acolyte pour lui faire un clin d'oeil, Ryan répondit en levant les sourcils au ciel et tous deux s'en retournèrent à leur bureau.

A l'intérieur de l'Aquarium, Beckett s'activa à chercher la trousse d'urgence dans les tiroirs de la commode. Castle se tenait devant la porte ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire.

« Eurêka! J'ai trouvé! » s'écria l'inspectrice victorieuse.

Castle regarda la trousse à pharmacie d'un air inquiet et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant que Beckett sortait tout l'attirail de torture du petit sac. Des ciseaux, des pansements, de la solution antiseptique...

« Grand dieu! Ça risque de faire mal! » pensa l'écrivain bouche grande ouverte de terreur.

Beckett se frottait les mains en regardant tout le matériel pour vérifier si elle avait bien tout préparé pour la séance de traitement des plaies de son partenaire puis elle leva les yeux vers son patient.

« Allez! Castle c'est par... »

Beckett stoppa net sa phrase, fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Castle. L'écrivain semblait tétanisé...

« Oh non Castle, vous vous fichez de moi la? Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de quelques malheureux pansements et d'un peu de solution à base d'alcool? » demanda l'inspectrice désolée de la situation.

« Euh! Et bien j'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec ma mère étant jeune! »

« CASTLE! Vous n'êtes plus un enfant! Allez venez par la! »

Beckett empoigna le bras de Castle et vint le placer dos au miroir magique pour commencer le traitement...

« Appuyez vos fesses sur la commode et ne bougez plus! » ordonna Beckett d'une voix autoritaire.

« D'accord! Mais par pitié inspecteur allez doucement, je suis sensible! »

Kate soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, exaspérée par le comportement puéril de l'écrivain...

« Ok! Enlevez donc votre chemise que j'examine un peu tout ça! » lança Beckett.

« Ma chemise? Mais je... » hésita Castle.

« Castle si vous continuez on va pas y arriver hein? »

« C'est à dire que je suis un peu pudique vous voyez! »

« Pudique! Vous? Laissez-moi rire! » pouffa Beckett.

Castle restait planté dans le regard de Beckett avec son air de chien battu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique quand elle souriait, même si c'était pour se moquer de lui. Il sentait aussi que la situation semblait beaucoup amuser sa partenaire, il était pris au piège et elle menait le jeu.

« OK Castle! Comme je vous sens un peu fébrile je vais le faire moi-même!

« Faire quoi ? »

« Je vais vous ôter votre chemise Monsieur le courageux! »

A ces mots, l'écrivain malheureux se figea instantanément, écarquilla les yeux et se dit qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure... « Enfin ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place! » pensa-t-il.

L'inspectrice, amusée, avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, tendit les mains vers son partenaire et commença à défaire délicatement les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Durant toute la manoeuvre elle ne quitta pas du regard Castle qui était comme hypnotisé par ces yeux remplis de malice.

Voyant que son regard gênait de plus en plus l'écrivain, elle baissa les yeux pour chercher les derniers boutons qui étaient emprisonnés dans le jean de Castle. Elle tira habilement sur le morceau de tissu pour le faire glisser hors de son pantalon. Cet acte eut pour effet d'arracher un grognement presque imperceptible à l'écrivain qui se raidit de plus belle.

Kate put enfin entrouvrir la chemise de Richard et de ses doigts habiles elle sépara les deux parties désolidarisées de l'étoffe en lambeaux. Elle remonta jusqu'à ses épaules en caressant son large torse et fit passer la chemise au-dessus de ses épaules. Elle s'avança d'un pas de plus vers Castle et passa ses bras sous ses aisselles pour faire glisser le tout le long de ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Castle contre ses cheveux qui ne cessait de s'accélérer.

Castle ne s'était pas trompé, la manoeuvre s'annonçait périlleuse et très dure à vivre. La sentir presque contre lui, ses effluves de parfum émanant dans toute la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était à sa merci. C'était une torture inimaginable...

Kate débarrassa complètement Castle du reste de chemise ensanglantée et la jeta sur le sol. Puis elle lui fit face à nouveau, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'écrivain. Après quelques secondes de silence elle le quitta du regard et examina les dégâts provoqués par le verre et les ronces sur le torse ce celui-ci.

« Et bien, et bien! Il va y avoir du boulot Monsieur le casse-cou! » soupira Beckett en retroussant ses manches.

Castle, toujours la bouche a moitié ouverte, baissa les yeux pour examiner à son tour ses plaies...

« OUCH! C'est moche non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum! Vous survivrez! Oh mais dites-moi ce n'est pas un terrain vierge à ce que je vois »

L'inspectrice vint placer son doigt à droite du nombril de Castle sur une ancienne cicatrice et dessina les contours de celle-ci. L'écrivain soupira au contact du doigt de sa partenaire sur sa peau. A nouveau sa respiration s'accéléra puis la chair de poule apparut sur son abdomen et son torse. C'est lorsque l'inspectrice vint à nouveau plonger son regard dans celui de Castle que ce dernier coupa court!

« Beckett! Au lieu de vous occuper de mes anciennes cicatrices d'antan peut-être pourriez-vous vous occuper des nouvelles! » s'écria Castle, tout en repoussant la main de Beckett.

« Ouh on est chatouilleux Monsieur l'écrivain? Il faut bien que je profite de la situation un peu Castle. Que vous soyez à ma merci comme ça, ça n'a pas de prix! »

L'écrivain la regardait d'un air suspicieux. Il se demandait si elle avait au moins conscience de l'effet qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Mais la belle ne semblait pas prêter attention au soudain inconfort de son patient. Elle se retourna pour attraper des compresses et appliquer du désinfectant dessus puis elle refit face à Castle et apposa délicatement le bout de coton sur une de ses plaies. Le contact du produit sur la partie lésée fit tressaillir Castle et lui arracha un petit juron. Elle désinfecta toutes les plaies une à une avec douceur comme l'aurait fait une véritable infirmière. Puis elle se retourna à nouveau pour prendre cette fois une pommade qu'elle appliqua sur le bout de son doigt. Castle la regardait intrigué...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça encore? »

« Du calme Castle! C'est une pommade qui apaise les brûlures et les démangeaisons. Parfait pour vos piqûres d'orties! » expliqua Beckett.

« C'est douloureux? » demanda Castle inquiet.

« Je viens de vous dire que c'est pour apaiser les douleurs; je vais juste vous étaler la pommade sur le torse et je vous promets que ça va vous faire du bien! »

Beckett s'approcha à nouveau de l'écrivain et commença à masser délicatement son épaule qui était constellée de petites plaques rouges. Elle faisait des petits cercles sur la peau de Castle avec sa main afin de faire pénétrer le produit plus rapidement. Castle trouvait la sensation relativement agréable et se laissa même aller à fermer les yeux pour profiter du massage. L'inspectrice délaissa son épaule pour descendre vers le bas de son abdomen et continuer cette friction délicieuse. Sans s'en apercevoir, Castle s'était mis à sourire tant ce traitement prenait de nouvelles dimensions bien plus plaisantes.

« Dites-moi inspecteur, vous feriez une très bonne infirmière! »

« Vous trouvez? A ce propos, juste une petite question : vous aimiez jouer au docteur quand vous étiez enfant? » plaisanta Beckett.

« Et bien ça dépendait de l'infirmière à vrai dire, et de son talent pour soigner mes blessures de guerre quand je me prenais pour Goldorak! »

Ce doux moment de plaisir fut de courte durée pour Castle quand Beckett se recula et examina à nouveau son patient...

« Castle? Il y a une plaie probablement occasionnée par du verre qui est juste à la limite de votre pantalon, sous la ceinture... » fit remarquer Beckett.

« Quoi? » demanda Castle alors qu'il venait juste de rouvrir les yeux pour revenir dans la réalité.

« Oui regardez, votre jean frotte sur la plaie et elle n'est pas très jolie celle-ci! »

« Ah! » lança Castle, regardant à son tour la plaie.

« Oui! Et si ça ne vous fait rien je pense que vous devriez enlever votre pantalon! Il y a peut-être d'autres blessures que l'on n'a pas vu! » expliqua Beckett en croisant les bras.

« Vous plaisantez Beckett? »

« Pas du tout Castle! Règle numéro un d'un traumatisé : faire un bilan lésionnel et rechercher toutes blessures qui seraient passées inaperçues! »

« Il me semble que je le sentirais si j'étais blessé aux jambes non? »

« Et bien qu'est-ce qui vous prend Castle, vous avez peur que je vous vois en sous-vêtements? » s'exclama Beckett d'un air amusé.

« C'est pas ça, c'est juste que... »

« Ne me dites pas que vous ne portez rien sous votre pantalon Monsieur le Don Juan? » se moqua Beckett.

« Pas du tout! Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher? C'est juste que c'est embarrassant comme situation et j'ai l'impression que vous profitez de ma faiblesse Mademoiselle la détective! OK c'est pas que ça me dérange de me faire déshabiller par une femme superbe mais c'est juste que j'ai tellement mal que je ne peux même pas en profiter... Je trouve cela injuste! »

L'inspectrice ne répondit pas et s'approcha avec lenteur de Castle. Ses yeux n'affichaient plus seulement de la malice mais aussi un certain désir. Sans quitter le regard de l'écrivain elle déposa les mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture. En sentant la douce pression de ses mains à cet endroit sensible, Castle eut un réflexe incontrôlé et emprisonna les mains de Beckett dans les siennes comme pour l'empêcher de continuer ce petit jeu dangereux...

« Du calme Castle! Je vous promets que vous pourrez garder votre caleçon! »

« Vous jouez un jeu dangereux vous savez inspecteur? » souligna Castle.

« Oh come on! Je vais juste regarder si vous n'êtes pas blessé aux jambes! »

Castle plongea son regard dans celui de Beckett, fronça les sourcils et se concentra comme pour vérifier si l'inspectrice était sincère et qu'elle n'essayait pas de le manipuler. Beckett ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion. Elle donnait l'impression d'être sûre d'elle, ce qui rassura Castle. Il relâcha alors progressivement les mains de la détective et se laissa faire.

Beckett se sentant victorieuse d'avoir fait céder son partenaire ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire satisfait. Elle baissa finalement les yeux pour pouvoir détacher la ceinture de Castle qu'elle fit glisser par la suite tout le long de sa taille avant de la jeter au sol. Elle s'attela ensuite au bouton principal de son jean et enfin à la braguette.

Pendant toute la durée de ce processus Castle recommença à hyperventiler, à déglutir fréquemment et à se raidir de plus belle. Ce que lui faisait subir Beckett n'était autre que de la torture pure et simple. Les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient monstrueusement délicieuses. Le contact des mains de l'inspectrice à cet endroit plus que réactif le rendait progressivement fou.

Beckett sentant le souffle effréné de l'écrivain a quelques centimètres de son visage, releva la tête et s'immergea à nouveau dans les yeux bleus de Castle. Elle stoppa le mouvement de ses mains et ils restèrent un moment en silence à se dévisager. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha d'elle lentement mais sûrement. Il inclina légèrement la tête comme attiré par les lèvres de la belle inspectrice mais celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer son chemin. Elle enfonça ses deux mains dans le pantalon de Castle de part et d'autre de ses hanches pour le faire glisser et tomber à ses chevilles. Elle accompagna le mouvement empêchant ainsi l'écrivain de terminer sa course au baiser.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Castle garda la position un moment essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il réalisa qu'en moins de deux il s'était retrouvé dans une pièce sombre, torse nu, et maintenant en caleçon avec sa partenaire accroupie a ses pieds.

Machinalement, sans faire un geste, ses yeux glissèrent vers le sol pour vérifier ce que Kate était en train de faire. Un petit sourire se dessina soudainement sur le visage de l'inspectrice qui semblait être amusée par les sous-vêtements de son partenaire. En effet son caleçon était de couleur marron décoré du fameux logo ''Castle'' qui était aussi imprimé sur tous les bouquins de l'écrivain qui avaient fait son succès. Elle remarqua également qu'il y avait un stylo plume dessiné sur l'étoffe dont la pointe visait le point central du caleçon : l'endroit le plus stratégique évidemment! Kate ne put s'empêcher de penser que son auteur préféré était décidément un égocentrique de première et pourtant tellement charmant et sexy en petite tenue. Elle secoua la tête et vint poser ses mains sur ses mollets pour partir à la recherche d'une blessure ou douleur apparente.

Elle parcourut avec ses mains la moindre parcelle de peau située en dessous de ses genoux et puis ce fut au tour de ses cuisses de connaître le même examen approfondi.

Sous les caresses si douces de l'inspectrice Castle s'adossa de nouveau au miroir magique et essaya de se détendre et de profiter de cette exploration délicieuse. Beckett, elle, semblait imperturbable. Elle prenait son rôle d'infirmière très au sérieux et laissait vagabonder ses mains sur les jambes de Castle d'une façon totalement ''innocente''!

« Dites inspecteur? Est-ce que tout ceci est vraiment nécessaire? »

« Ah, je fais les choses dans les règles Castle, je procède comme on me l'a appris lors des cours de secourisme! »

« M'oui, je confirme! Vous faites ça très bien! » affirma Castle en fermant les yeux.

« Dites-moi si vous avez mal à des endroits précis! »

« Je souffre! Tout mon corps est meurtri! » exagéra Castle en se décontractant encore un peu plus contre le miroir.

Mais la détente fut à nouveau de courte durée lorsque Kate fit progressivement passer ses mains sur les parties musclées des cuisses de Castle juste à la périphérie du bas de son caleçon...

« Cette fois, la situation devient critique! » pensa l'écrivain. Ca y est ! Il commençait à ressentir des picotements dans le bas du ventre; sa bouche devint sèche et il sentit sa température corporelle monter d'un cran !

D'un geste désespéré, il serra les poings et les dents et contracta ses abdominaux. Une grimace de souffrance apparut sur son visage. Tout son esprit luttait pour essayer de garder le contrôle de son corps mais les frissons que lui procuraient les caresses de Beckett sur les cuisses ne faisaient que le déstabiliser encore plus.

« Mon dieu! » pensa-t-il. « Que dieu me vienne en aide sur ce coup! » Castle se remémora avoir dit un jour a Beckett qu'il aurait de loin préféré être nu devant elle que lui faire rencontrer sa première femme... « Encore une fois j'ai parlé trop vite! A croire qu'elle m'a pris au mot! » songea-t-il.

Le malheureux écrivain se disait qu'en de pareilles situations il fallait faire le vide dans sa tête pour retarder l'inévitable... Ou mieux! Penser a des choses répugnantes et nauséabondes!

« Oh boy j'me souviens de ce corps en décomposition qu'on avait retrouvé dans une décharge publique; ça puait tellement que j'avais failli régurgiter mon café sur Esposito » se rappela l'écrivain, quand soudain Beckett passa sa main entre ses cuisses. Castle retint un petit gémissement qu'il étouffa en se raclant la gorge, « c'est pas vrai elle veut ma mort? Pas entre les jambes » Beckett s'arrêta sur ce qui semblait être une plaie superficielle, « qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Non ne remontez pas détective... non, non,... » l'inspectrice étudiait consciencieusement l'entre jambe de son patient « cette fois je suis perdu! » Il soupira en essayant d'adopter la ''zen attitude''.

Kate aperçut enfin une blessure qui la laissait penser qu'elle avait bien fait d'effectuer cette petite exploration lésionnelle. Elle tendit le bras derrière elle pour attraper une compresse sur la table qu'elle vint par la suite plaquer sur une coupure se trouvant juste sur le haut de la cuisse de Castle, sous son caleçon.

« Asticots, vermine, chou de Bruxelles, virus, bouse de vache, serpent, gangrène... Justin Bieber ! » médita Castle.

« Ca va Castle? Ca ne brûle pas trop? » demanda Beckett.

« C'est parfait, je vais très bien! » mentit Castle de toutes ses forces.

Des gouttes commençaient à perler sur le front de l'écrivain « je vais pas tenir, c'est un cauchemar! Il faut que je pense à autre chose » songea-t-il, « la famine en Afrique, le SIDA, la guerre en Irak... Aaah non Beckett j'vais craquer si vous continuez » jura-t-il en silence. L'inspectrice, qui collait des pansements sur la blessure, agitait ses doigts à quelques centimètres du point le plus sensible de Castle. Et le seul fait de faire remuer par inadvertance l'unique morceau de tissu qui lui restait dessus augmentait la pression d'un cran à chaque contact du caleçon avec sa peau...

Beckett, très appliquée dans ses soins, n'avait pas remarqué que Castle commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même et qui, petit à petit, s'affaissait le long du miroir et de la commode. Tout en implorant le ciel il se mordait la lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces pour retenir ses pulsions naturelles. C'était une des situations les plus embarrassantes qu'il avait vécu. Décidément la charmante inspectrice le troublait plus que tout et son corps ne demandait ni plus ni moins que d'assouvir son désir.

« Je crois qu'il vous faudrait de la glace ! » ajouta Beckett, tout en terminant de coller le dernier pansement.

« De la glace ! » sursauta Castle.

« Oui Castle de la glace ! Vous savez les petits cubes gelés que l'on trouve dans les frigos ? » se moqua-t-elle en se redressant.

« De la glace ? Pourquoi faire ? » demanda-t-il, en essayant de paraitre naturel.

« Oui pour le choc que vous avez pris en tombant dans le fourré ! »

« Ah ! » s'écria Castle étonné.

« Vous aviez compris quoi ? » demanda Beckett en clignant des yeux.

« Euh… et bien … disons que… rien ! » bafouilla l'écrivain.

Beckett haussa les sourcils d'un air intrigué. Son partenaire semblait très bizarre voire troublé et elle sentait dans son regard qu'il était apeuré. Ils restèrent plantés là un moment à s'étudier l'un l'autre et puis Beckett, quelque peu gênée par la situation, finit par se retourner et se mit à ranger le matériel de soins dans la petite trousse.

Castle, quelque peu excité par le traitement qu'il venait de subir, laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps de la ''belle'', déviant sur ses hanches, descendant sur ses fesses et glissant sur ses longues jambes… « Ah c'en est trop ! » estima-t-il, silencieusement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha lentement, et surtout avec prudence, de l'inspectrice attiré par son parfum enivrant. Il s'arrêta juste dans son dos à seulement quelques centimètres et tendit ses mains vers ses épaules. Il dessinait le contour de celles-ci sans jamais les toucher dérivant lentement dans son dos et ensuite ses hanches. A ce moment précis il aurait aimé pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, se délecter de sa peau si douce mais l'inspectrice brisa ce moment de tension sexuelle et se retourna à vive allure.

« Bon et bien je vais aller chercher votre glace ! » lança Beckett, quelque peu surprise de trouver Rick dans son dos.

Castle, presque pris en flagrant délit, sursauta et se raidit comme un piquet pour redevenir sérieux et ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion.

« Bien ! » répondit militairement Castle.

Beckett parcourut de haut en bas son partenaire avec un regard suspect et puis posa ses mains sur ses larges épaules pour admirer son œuvre. Elle parcourut des yeux le corps de Castle des pieds à la tête, « sexy est vraiment le mot » pensa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« En tout cas, vous êtes désormais tout beau, tout neuf ! Et maintenant remettons nous au boulot vous voulez bien, nous avons un suspect à interroger ! » souligna-t-elle.

Puis elle fit un quart de tour sur elle-même et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Elle l'ouvrit avec énergie et l'amena jusqu'en buté. Puis elle sortit de la petite pièce, menton relevé et se dirigea dans la grande salle principale vers son bureau. Elle garda les yeux fermés avec un sourire en coin sur le visage elle était fière d'elle et du coup de maitre qu'elle venait de réaliser.

Et oui ! Notre pauvre écrivain offrait un magnifique spectacle à tout le commissariat, planté là, dans cette pièce, en caleçon à la vue de tous. Il était médusé, bouché bée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette séance de soins se serait transformée en véritable humiliation. Le capitaine Montgomery avait rejoint Ryan et Esposito pour leur demander des informations et se retrouvait finalement devant une scène particulièrement amusante. Les trois hommes ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire pendant que Beckett lançait le mot de la fin :

« C'est votre punition pour ne pas m'avoir obéi Castle ! » claironna-t-elle pour que tout le commissariat l'entende.


End file.
